A Family Found
by izzy.blue12
Summary: Its the summer before Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore gets worried letters from Harry's friends, and his godfather Sirius Black saying that they have heard nothing from Harry all summer. When Dumbledore sends Potions Master Severus Snape to check in on Harry, he is surprised at what he finds.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Severus groaned as he walked briskly up to the Headmasters office. I bet this has to do with stupid famous Harry Potter, thought Severus. "Snickers Bar," Severus said as he approached the gargoyle. "Come in Severus," said Albus cheerfully before Severus can even knock. "What is it Albus? I was in the middle of brewing a healing salve for the Hospital wing." Severus grinds out frustrated.

"Lemon drop, Severus?" Severus shakes his head, and waits for the Headmaster to get to the point.  
"I have an errand i need you to fun for me Severus, you know i would not call you if it was not important." Albus said, seemingly a bit worried. Severus simply raised his eyebrow, waiting expectantly." I need you to go to Surry to check on young Harry for me, Severus." _I knew it_, Severus thought angrily, _stupid Harry Potter always has to be the center of attention. Taking up all of my time, the ungrateful little brat!_

"Why cant Minerva go? Or Hagrid? Surely there must be someone else who can go check on the brat." Severus said becoming more irritated by the minute.

"Minerva is off visiting a relative in France at the moment, and Hagrid seems a bit under the weather at the moment. I'm sorry Severus but, you are the only other option I have."

"Fine I will go check on you precious little Golden Boy. But, you owe me, Ablus." Severus said, begrudgingly. And with that Severus left the office. Severus headed out the gates, and continued out to Hogsmead to apparate to Surry.  
After arriving at Surry Severus walked quickly to #4 Private Drive. Arriving at said house Severus knocked impatiently on the front door.

The door is opened by a man, who looked more like a walrus than a man, with hardly any neck, and an extremely large, and bushy mustache. "What do you want?" says the man shortly, and rudely. "I am here to see Harry Potter." Severus says, wanting to check on the brat quickly, and leave.

"There is no one here by the name of Harry Potter. Good day." the man says, attempting to slam the door. Putting out a hand to catch the door, Severus replies, "I have been sent by Dumbledore to check on the boy, and I will not leave untill I have done so." The walrus quickly turned a wild purple shade, a vein on his forehead looking ready to burst. "Now you see here, I will not have any of your lot step foot in my house!" says the man, again trying to close the door.

Only to be stopped once again by Severus, who then proceeds to push past Vernon, and step in to the house. "Where is the boy?" he says, taking out his wand pointing it at Vernon. "You put that...that... thing away! I will not have any of your abnormality in this house." says Vernon Dursley, going, if possible, an even darker color of purple.

Severus, patience gone, points his wand at the obese man, and says calmly,"Stupify." Vernon falls to the floor, out cold. Severus looks around the dull home. "Point me Harry Potter," Severus says, watching his wand point down the small hallway. Following the direction his wand points Severus walks towards the kitchen, but stops abruptly when his wand turn to point at the cupboard under the stairs. Noticing all the locks on the door Severus says,"Alohamora."

Severus steps back as the door springs open to reveal Harry Potter, curled in a fetal position, and covered in cuts, and bruises, whimpering, and shivering. Severus looks at the boy in surprise. What on earth happened to the boy?

" Harry?" Severus called softly to the boy, not even noticing his use of the boys first name. Harry looked up, green eyes full of pain. "Professor?" came the hoarse voice of the small child in the cupoard. "Yes, now come here child, I need to get you to Hogwarts." said the Professor in question. Harry slowly attempted to crawl out of the cupboard only to cry out in pain as he jostled his leg. It was only then that Severus notice the odd angle of Harry's right leg.

Slowly reaching in to lift the child out of the cupboard, Severus noticed the boy flinch back from him. "I would, and will never hurt you child." Severus says softly, masking his anger as to not frighten the child more. Harry looked up, and slowly nodded. As Severus again reached in to lift Harry, he happily, or as happily as he could be in this situation, noticed the flinch was not as pronounced as it had been before. Severus noted how light the boy was.

The Potions Master could feel the heat coming off of the childs skin, he frowned as the boys small frame shook with the hacking coughs coming from the young child. He needed to get Harry to Hogwarts, and quickly.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHP

Severus ran as quickly as he could up to Hogwarts gates. Once inside he sent a patronus to Poppy, telling her he had a severely injured student, and to be prepared. Severus rushed up to the Hospital wing, and gently layed Harry down on the bed, just as Poppy rushed in the room wand in hand. "Move out of the way ,Severus." said the Medi-witch, as she started to wave her wand in complicated motions over the boys small, shaking form, all the while muttering under her breath in latin. A quill and parchment popped up next to her, and wrote out all the boys current injures.

Severus sighed as the list grew, finally stopping at approximately 6 inches. Poppy reached out to grab the list. As she read her frown became more pronounced. "Severus, I need the strongest healing potion you have. i also need a strong pepper-up potion, and a healing salve." Poppy listed off to the unnaturally worried Potions Master. Severus rushed back to the storage cupboard in the back corner of the wing, snatching the needed supplys.

"What can I do, Poppy?" Severus said, wishing to help in anyway he possibly could. "First Severus i need you to calm down, you are of no use to me all riled up. You can help me by carefully lifting the boy so i can give him these potions.

Severus focused on his Occlumencey, calm down Severus, he thought to himself. Once calm Severus lifted the boy moving himself behind Harry, so he could lean the child against his chest to support him. Poppy slowly poured each potion down the boys throat, then when she was done she motioned for Severus to lay the boy back down.

Severus held his hand out for the list, Poppy looked at him for a moment before saying, "How about I just list them to you, Severus?" Severus thought for a minute, then nodded his consent. "He has a broken leg, five broken ribs, several cuts and bruises all over, as you have seen, and he has a severe case of pneumonia." She said, frowning, and shaking her head sadly.

Severus gazed over at the poor boy, that now reminded him so much of himself. "Are there going to be any repercussions from the pneumonia?" Severus asked seriously. Poppy looked over at him her eyes full of sadness as she replied, " He is going to have a mild case of asthma, I will get him one of those muggle inhalers for him, and it will be very easy for him to catch a cold or some other illness."

Severus sighed, hasn't this poor boy boy gone through enough, a voice said in his head. Severus' eyes widened in surprise, when had he come to care for the boy? Severus thought as he strode up to the Headmasters office.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHP

All Harry felt as he awoke was pain, not as bad as it had been but pain none the less. He looked around everything a white blur. Some one reached over and placed his glasses on his nose. Harry looked around, he was in the Hospital wing. He heard someone clearing their throat and jumped around to look at the person who had handed him his glasses. It was Professor Dumbledore.

"Finally decided to join the land of the living, Harry my boy." said Professor Dumbledore, eyes twinkling merrily. "How did I get here Professor. The last thing i remember is Professor Snape..." Harry said trailing of as he noticed his Professor's eyes lose their twinkle.

"Harry... why did you not tell me?" Dumbledore asked, looking his age for once. "Tell you about what, Professor?" Harry replied avoiding the eyes of the man before him. "The abuse Harry. How long has this been going on?"

"I don't know what you ae talking about, Professor. What ab-abuse?" Harry asked, stuttering slightly, turning paler by the minute. I can't let them find out, Harry thought quickly. "Harry my dear boy, do you not know the condition you were brought here in?" Said Albus. Harry nodded slowly, knowing that they had figured it out. "Then you must know my boy, that we know you have been abused?"

"Yes ,Professor. I'm sorry." Harry said, looking down ashamed. "Harry, this is not your fault, you have no need to apologise." Harry nodded again, slowly raising his head to meet the eyes of the Professor. "Well then, now the question is where will you stay."

Harry looked surprised, "You mean i don't hae to go back to the Dursleys?"

"Harry I would never send you back there after finding out how you have been treated. I believe I have the perfect place for you to stay. Severus?" Dumbledore replied calmly to the boy. It was only then that Harry noticed that Professor Snape had been lurking in the back corner of the Wing.

Severus swept forward, looking at the curious boy in front of him. He looked much better than he had when he had brought the child here. His cheeks had gained some color, his leg was healed as were his ribs, and he was no longer shaking and coughing Severus noted.

"Harry I think it would be best for you to stay with Professor Snape. What do you think my boy?" Dumbledore asked, kindly. Harry just nodded, surprised that the Professor who despised him would be willing to take him in. "Well then now that it seems everything is settled. Harry, Poppy will be here to check on you in a moment, Severus follow me and we will take Harry's thing down to your quarters and set up his room. Any requests on a color Harry?"

"Could you mabey do different greens,Professor?" The boy replied quietly. Dumbledore smiled, "Well of coarse my boy, it is going to be your room after all.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHP

Harry had just finished getting dressed after being checked by Madame Pomfrey, and having his inhaler handed to him, along with instructions on how, and when to use it. Severus walked into the room to pick up his ward. Poppy came up to him with a spare inhaler for Harry if it was ever need. "I will be giving all the Professor's one to have in case Harry ever needs it." She explained to the Potions Master. Severus only nodded showing his understanding, before walking briskly over to the boy.

"Harry, i believe we need to speak." Severus said, noticing the shock in the boys face at hearing the use of his first name. Harry nodded for the Professor to continue. "I would like to...apologise for the way that i have treated you over the pat few years. I should have tried to see you, and not your father."

Harry nodded, not expecting Snape to feel sorry for the way he treated him, "I forgive you Professor."  
Severus' nodded concealing his happiness, and motioned for the boy to follow him to his...thier quarters.

Reaching a portrait of a man with a long yet nicely trimmed black beard and long black hair, he had a stern face but his emerald green eyes showed his mischievous side. He wore long silver robes with green snakes on the eges. "Is that, Professor is that Salazar Slytherin?" Harry asked, in awe. Severus smirked, then nodded, "Yes this is one of the three portraits of him."

Stepping up to the portrait he said, "The password is Lilium, it is latin for lily." Severus noticed the smile on the boys lips as he stepped into their quarters. Harry looked around, the room had a cozy feeling to it a deep chocolate rug covered the floor, all the furniture a deep red, there was a glowing fire in the hearth making the room feel warm. He noticed bookshelves filled completely with books on either side of the fire place. Severus led the way pointing out what each door led to.

"This leads to the kitchen, this is where we will eat while you live here, or if you ever decide to visit during the school year," He said, pointing to a door right across from the entrance. Harry froze in shock,"You mean I'm allowed to visit you during the school year?"

Severus only nodded and continued the tour going down a hallway of to the left of the entrance, pointing to the first door on the right he said, "This door lead to my office, and the on across from it leads to my potions lab. I ask you do not enter my lab without my expressed permission, and with me in the room with you. This room," pointing to the room diagonally across from the office,"Leads to the lavatory, and the one across from that is my room, again do not enter without my permission."

Finnaly Severus reached a the door at the end of the hall, "And this, is your room." He said, pushing the door open to reveal a spacious room full of different shades of green, all of the wood being a beautiful deep mahogany. On the floor was a soft, deep forest green rug. in the right corner was a four poster bed, with a emerald green coverlet, next to the bed was a simple nightstand. In the far left corner was a window seat placed in front of an enchanted window. A desk and desk chair were placed over in the right corned closest to the door, with a small bookshelf placed next ro it Harry's book placed carefully on it. In the far left corner was a large wardrobe filled with new clothes of different variaty.

"Dumbledore sent out house elfs to get you a new wardrobe. You will find all your things have been place in their proper places. Your trunk is on the top shelf of your wardrobe,and your owl is in the owlery, you may visit her in the morning if you see fit." Severus said, noticing Harry's fatigue, he transfigured the boys clothes into pajamas and ushered him into the large bed. after tucking the boy in he turned out the lights and went to leave, but stopped when he heard a whispered, "Thank you Professor." From the boy.

"Goodnight, child." He replied softly before closing the door behind him.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHP

Authors Note: I will do my best to upload weekly.  
Please read and review. All comments are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thank you to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything you recognize belong J.K Rowling

Thoughts - Chocolate  
Parsletongue - Chocolate  
Sorting Hat - Chocolate

Chapter 2

Harry awoke to the smell of sizzling bacon, he snatched his glasses of the night stand, grabbed some clothes, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Harry stepped out of the bathroom hair still damp from his shower, and headed towards the kitchen. When Harry walked into the kitchen the wonderful smell of eggs, and bacon overcame his senses. Severus turned around from his place at the stove where he was finishing the bacon. "Sit down breakfast will be ready in a minute." Severus said to Harry.

Harry sat down as Severus brought over bacon, sausage, eggs, toast, butter, and jam. "Sir, did you... did you make all this?" Severus looked at Harry, "Yes, and Harry since you are now living with me I must insist that you call me Severus." Harry nodded, as Severus reached for some food motioning for Harry to do the same.

"Harry, after we are done here we need to head up to the Headmasters office. He said he had something important to speak to us about." Harry looked up from his plate of food, and nodded.

"Oh, and Harry," Harry looked up and met the eyes of the man before him, "Your birthday is this Friday what would you like to do to celebrate?" Severus asked, noting the surprised look on the boys features. "I don't know...Severus."  
Harry replied, felling happy that the man had thought of him.

"Do you think we could go to Diagon Ally, and mabey...mabey meet Ron, and Hermione to get our school things?" Harry asked, cautiously. Severus nodded, and replied, "Of course child."

They continued to converse with each other quietly during the meal, before heading up to the Headmasters office.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHP

Albus looked up as he heard a knock on the door, "Come in Severus, Harry. Lemon Drop?" He asked, as they entered the room. Severus shook his, while Harry accepted the treat. "Well then what is this about, Albus?" Severus asked.

"The sorting hat has asked to resort a student. It said that it needs to correct a wrong it made almost four years ago. I have agreed to let it resort the student in question." Albus said, looking at Harry. Albus motioned for Harry to come forward.

Harry stepped forward, and took the sorting hat from the headmaster and placed it on his head. Well here we are. I'm sorry child i made a wrong many years ago against you, and Salazar Slytherin, one i must correct. Please, please let me stay in Gryiffindor, Harry thought back desperately. I'm sorry child. but I must put you where you belong. And with that the sorting hat said, "Slytherin!"

Harry took the hat off, and sadly handed the hat back to the Headmaster. Severus noticed that Harry was having a hard time breathing, "Your inhaler Harry." Severus reminded him kindly. Harry looked up," I...left...it at...home." Harry gasped out. Severus was to worried to be joyous about Harry referring to their quarters as home. Severus quickly reached into his pocket, and helped Harry to use it the spare inhaler that he kept with him.

"Harry, match our breathing to mine...in...and out...in...and out." Severus said, kneeling on the floor, and propping Harry up on his chest, as Harry's had fallen to the floor light headed from lack of air. Once Harry was calm and breathing evenly on his own, Severus

"Harry why don't you head back down to our quarters, and rest." Severus said. Harry nodded, replying, "Thank you, Severus. I'm sorry." Not meeting the eyes of his guardian. Severus stepped forward, and carefully lifting the head of the green eyed child, untill their gazes met. "You have nothing to apologize for." Severus replied, surprising even himself as he pulled the child into a brief hug.

Harry just as surprised took a minute before hugging Severus back, smiling softly into the soft black robes. For once in his life that he could remember Harry felt cared for, he may even go as far to say that he felt loved. After a moment Severus let the boy go, and motioned for him to go on to their quarters, saying quietly that he would be there soon.

HP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHP

Harry entered the place he had quickly started to think of as home. Looking around, he was startled when he say a figure sprawled on the floor before him covered in cuts littering the shaking form. "Malfoy?" He said, feeling shocked. The form groaned, and looked up, as best as he could, "Potter?" Harry looked shocked once again. Malfoy...no, no, Draco, had said his name with no malice.

"Ya, ya, I'm here. Lets get you on the coach, Severus should be here soon, he can help." Harry then proceeded to help Draco onto the coach, and cover his shivering form with a blanket. "Thank you...Harry." Draco said, softly.

Just then Severus came in, and saw Draco on the coach. "Draco what happened?"

"The Dar- Vol-Volde-Voldemort sent Death Eaters he found out that Father had accidently gotten his journal destroyed. They came and tried to kill us, Father sent Mother, and I towards the floo, trying to hold them off. But, they killed him, and right when we reached the floo Mother made me go through, she told me she loved me, and that you would protect me." Draco finished, as Severus healed the cuts on the boy. By the end of the story Draco was sobbing at the loss of his parents.

Severus pulled the boy into a hug, speaking softly to him words of comfort till the boy had calmed. "Draco I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore, and get guardian papers signed quickly, alright?" Draco nodded. "Twinkle!" Severus called. As the elf appeared Severus said, " Please set up a room for Draco move Harry's room next to mine, and Draco's across from Harry's."

"Yes Master Severus. Right away ,sir." said Twinkle, as she headed down the hall to complete her orders. If you all need anything call Twinkle, she will get it for you." And with that Severus strode from the room, headed back towards the headmasters office.

"So why are you here, Harry?" Draco asked, now curious. Harry hesitated for a moment before explaining the story to Draco. "Oh, I'm sorry, what do you say truce?" Draco asked. "Ya, me to. Um...how about friends." Harry replied, holding out his hand for Draco to shake. "Sure friends." Draco said, face breaking into a grin. Twinkle came back just then, "

"Thank you Twinkle." said Draco ,and Harry in unison, before breaking into peals of laughter. And this was how Severus found them. "Well it seams you both have set aside your differences."

"Yes, sir. We have." said Draco with a grin. "Well then why don't you boys go, and work on some homework. I will call you when it is time for lunch." Both boys nodded in agree ment, and headed out of the quarters to the library, chatting about Quidditch the whole way.

HP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHP

Well there you are. I may update again today, but if not I will try to soon. Please Read and Review. I love hearing from you all

DiannaNightstar: Thank you. I hope to hear what you have to say about chapter 2.

Steph230: Thank you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Nanettez: Sorry you feel that way. Hope this chapter changed your opinion on that.

. Hope to hear from you again


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Thank you to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything you recognize belong J.K Rowling

Thoughts - Chocolate  
Parsletongue - Chocolate  
Sorting Hat - Chocolate

Chapter 3

It was early Friday morning, July 31st. Draco silently crept into Harry's room, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" Draco shouted startling the other boy awake. Draco, had Harry had grown close over the past few days, especially after Draco's parent's funerals, which had been Saturday.

_ ***************** Flashback**************************_

_ Severus, and Harry sat on either side of a crying Draco. They watched as several people went up and made speeches. Draco had been very reclusive since his arrival. Taking to hiding in his room, or the library doing homework._

_ Severus stood behind Draco, his hand on his shoulder in comfort. Tears rolled silently down Draco's face as the caskets were lowered into the ground. All the people slowly filled out offering their condolences to Draco as they left. _

_ "Come, Draco, lets go home." Severus said, quietly to the crying boy. Draco only nodded unable to speak. Severus held out his arm for Harry to take. Once Harry took his arm he aparated them outside of Hogwarts gates. _

_ #$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$Time Jump$#$#$#$#$#$#_

_ On Monday Severus finally lost it. Going into Draco's room he found the boy laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. "Draco I know you are upset, and sorry for your loss, but you need to do more than lay around eat and sleep." Severus said, trying to stay calm. "I have something for you so please sit up and look at me."_

_ Draco sat up and looked at Severus. "I have a journal for you, so you can write in it get out all of your negative emotions. It's ok to be sad, and mourn for your family, but you can't let it consume you." Draco nodded, taking the journal and going to his desk to begin writing. But, not before uttering a quite, "Thank you."_

_ **************** End of_ Flashback*********************

Draco had been better after that slowly coming out of his shell, his face gaining its color back from going on walks on the grounds with Harry.

"_Draco,_ why are up so early?" Harry groaned, groping for his glasses. "Severus is already up, and making breakfast. Come on we are going to go to Diagon Ally today."Draco said, while jumping up, and down on Harry's bed. After getting to know the other boy, Harry found that Draco was smart, fun, and very energetic. He also found out that the boy really wanted to play chaser on the Quidditch team, and since Terrance Higgs had graduated last year the spot was finally open.

"Okay, okay I will be out there in a minute." Harry said, shoving Draco out so he could get dressed. "Boys, I have something i need to ask you about." Severus said, as they sat in the kitchen eating breakfast. "Albus has brought it to my attention, that the Ministry is trying to take you boys from me." Both boys were to shocked for words, so Severus continued, "The only way to prevent this from happening is a blood adoption, what do you boys think about this? If we did it, it would have to be done today."

"I think its a great idea." Draco replied, Harry nodding his agreement. "Ya, lets do it." Harry said. "Okay then boys when you are done eating come down to my lab.

HP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHP

Draco, and Harry raced down the stairs to the lab, just as Severus added the last ingredient to the blood adoption potion. Severus poured the potion into two goblets, and handed one to each boy. Both boys downed the potion in one gulp, and started to feel a tingling sensation.

They both grew several inches, but Draco was still a head taller than Harry. Harry's hair started to lay down flat, and became wavy, his face became more angular. Draco's eyes became a dark grey, his hair a more dirty blond.

When the transformation was complete Severus charmed a full length mirror so the boys could see their reflections. "Wow." The boys said, in unison. "Are we going to be changing our names?" Harry asked,

"We can, and if you want I can give you another middle name." Harry, and Draco nodded excitedly, as Severus put out a quill, ink, and two pieces of parchment, one blank one that looked something like a contract. Severus picked up the quill, dipped it in the ink and began to write on the plain piece of paper.

When he showed the boys the paper, on it they read two names. The first being Draconis Orion Matthew Snape, the other being Hadrian James Alexander Snape. "What do you boys think?" Severus asked, felling a bit nervous. His answer was two teenage boys looking at him, brilliant smiles on there faces.

"Well then lets sign these papers, and get them sent in, and then head to Diagon Alley." Severus said, heading towards the owlery, "Please be ready by the time I'm back." Giving a pointed look at each of the boys in turn, before sweeping out of the room, his robes billowing behind him.

HP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHP

Severus, Draco, and Harry were all standing in front of the fire place. Severus reached up to grab the floo powder from the mantle, then handed a handful to each boy and taking one for himself. Draco went first speaking clearly, and carefully, "Diagon Ally." Before being spun away and out of sight.

Harry went next, having learned from the last time he used the floo, he was very careful when he said, "Diagon Ally." He closed his eyes as he spun around, and he would have fallen out and landed on his face if it weren't for Draco's quick reflexes from practicing to be a Chaser.

"Have you never used the floo before?" Draco asked, curiously. "No, I've used it I'm just not good at it." Harry replied, turning red, as Draco began to laugh.

Severus stepped out gracefully, and looked curiously at the two boys before waking over to them. "Where are we suppose to meet Granger, and Weasley?" Severus asked as he reached the boys. immediately Harry look nervous.

"Um... we are suppose to meet them at the ice cream parlor." Severus looked at Harry for a moment before going over to the entrance to Diagon Ally, motioning for the boys to follow him.

As they reached the ice cream parlor they saw a tall, lanky redhead, and an average hight girl with bushy brown hair.  
"Harry!" Hermione shouted, as she raced forward, and attacked her friend in a bear hug. "Hey, mate." Ron said patting his friend on the back.

"Oh, hello Professor Snape" said Hermione, surprised to see him, and Draco with Harry. "Oh ya, i guess i forgot to tell you...um... I've been living with Severus, and Draco for awhile." Harry said, looking up nervously to see his friends reaction.

"Is there anything else you forgot to tell us mate?" Ron said, looking a bit frustrated. "Well...I...um kind of got resorted into Slytherin, and i got adopted." Harry said, slightly frightened by Ron's reaction. "Slytherin! Why!?" Ron shouted.

"Mister Weasley, would appreciate if you would not yell at my son." Severus said, choosing to reveal the adoption ass it was going to come out soon already. "Snape! Snape?! You let Snape adopt you!?" Ron shouted, at his friend not even noticing the Harry cringe.

Harry looked down, and Severus said," Mister Weasley! Cease this at once. Now, you both will follow me, and I will explain every thing. Draco, Harry please go Florish and Blotts, get your books, quills, and ink while I take care of this."

HP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHP

Severus entered Florish and Blotts with a remorseful looking Ron, and an understanding looking Hermione. Ron walked up to Harry looking nervous,"I'm...I'm sorry mate i should have listened first."

"I forgive you Ron, just...just promise the next time something happens like this to listen to me before blowing up, okay?" Harry asked, hoping this would help solve an future problems that might occur. "Ya, alright mate I'll try."

Smiling Harry went up to Severus, "We found every thing we need its up at the counter."

"I will go pay for it and then we can head to Madam Malkins and get you some dress robes. I figured you both would rather be there to help pick your dress robes, than have some there to surprise you."Draco, and Harry both nodded, greatfull that Severus had thought to include them in the choice of dress robes.

At Madame Malkins the group went over to the dress robes to scout out some robes for Draco, and Harry. "I like these." Draco said, pointing to a pair of black robes with a silver trim. While Harry was lookin at a pair of emerald green robes with a trim of gold.

Buying the robes the group headed out, and over to the Leaky Caldron for lunch. Once every one was fed, Ron and Hermione headed back to the Burrow. While Severus took his sons back to Hogwarts.

HP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHP  
Authors note:  
Thank you for all those who reviewed and all the uplifting comments. Please leave me a review so I can hear your opinions feel free to I.M me any questions you might have. This story will slow down a lot once they begin the school year which should happen in the next chapter.

Untill next time  
Izzy

karisaren: Thank you so much! I took your advice but i didn't want Ron to hate Harry or anything. Please let me know what you think about this chapter.

Helenap: Thank you! i hope to hear from you again, and hear your opinions more as the story goes.

ninjastar175: Thank you for the encouragement that is what is helping me to continue to write this story.

Myra the Dovahkiin: Thank you soooo much! My story probably would have gotten all confusing if you had not brought that to my attention. Please let me hear you thoughts on this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Thanks to those who reviewed and followed this story.  
Just so there is no confusion before changing their names, Draco's name was Draconis Orion Malfoy, and Harry's Hadrian James Potter. Harry is short for Hadrian, and Draco is short for Draconis.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. It all belongs to J.K Rowling

Chapter 4

Harry, and Draco waited at the entrance to the Great Hall, having not rode the train this year. Harry felt weird in his new robes, and green, and silver tie.

A crowd of students bustled in chatting happily with each other about their holidays. Harry, and Draco slipped in with crowd and headed towards the Slytherin table. Once every one had been seated at their tables Harry was noticed by the rest of his new house. "What are you doing over here ,Potter?" A boy, Blaise Zabini, asked. "I was resorted." Harry replied quietly, and was left alone by the rest of the house.

After the sorting, Dumbledore stood, and delivered some interesting news to the students.

"This year, Hogwarts will be hosting a tournament that has not been hed in hundreds of years. We will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. This tournament will consist of three schools, Hogwarts shall be hosting the other two schools, who shall be bringing there qualified students. No student under the age of seventeen will be aloud to enter." Dumbledore continued, ignoring the frustrated yells of the ineligible students, " The other schools shall be arriving on October the 30th, I hope you will treat them with kindness, and are welcoming towards them. Now all I have to say is, dig in."

And with that the Headmaster took his seat, and food appeared on the plates before the students, who immediately began to fill their plates hungrily.

After everyone had had their fill they were sent of to bed. As they reached the common room the Slytherin Prefect Marcus Flint turned and addressed the group, "The password is Salazar."

As they stepped in Harry saw black leather couches and chairs mahogany tables, chairs, and side tables.  
"Stand up straight there, show some respect for your head of house." Said Flint, as all the students lined up by year.

Severus walked in, "In Slytherin we have standards if you have trouble with a subject ask for help from another student. Always show a united front, an petty feuds you have are to be kept in the common room, "So that was why the Slytherins didn't say anything at dinner tonight, Harry thought. "And finally always show respect towards your Professors. Qudditch try outs will be held this Saturday do not be late. Dismissed." And with that Severus strode out of the room robes billowing behind him.

Draco, Harry and the other fourth year boys headed up to the dorm.

So Potter, I guess you are one of us now? I'm Blaise Zabini." said Blaise.

"Theodore Nott, but call me Theo." Said Theo. Crabbe and Goyle simply nodded in his direction.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said, shaking hands with Blaise and Theo. Harry took the bed between Theo and Draco.

Maybe not all Slytherins are bad after all, was Harry's last thought before drifting of into the blissful sleep.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Harry sat next to Draco at breakfast the next morning. They looked over their time tables as they ate.

First class of the day DADA with the Gryffindors. The warning bell went off and Draco and Harry rose and quickly headed to class. Harry sat next to Ron in class.

Moody came in starting immediately on his lesson. " Today we will be studying the unforgivable curses, Can anyone tell me why they are named this?" Hermione carefully raised her hand, "Casting any one of them will get you a life time sentence in Azkaban."

"Correct," said Moody, as he continued his lesson. "Who can name one of these curses?"

A few people slowly raised their hands, "Yes, Mr. Longbottom?"

"The Imperious curse." Neville said quietly. "Correct. This spell takes away all free will, the caster can make the person do anything he wishes." Moody reached into a jar on his desk pulling out a spider. Ron whimpered next to Harry. "I have been given special permission to show you what these spells do. So watch carefully."

"Impiro." Moody said, making the spider dance across the room. Making everyone but Harry laugh. How awful to have all free will taken away, Harry thought sadly.

Moody put the spider back on the table, "Give me another one" Moody said. Picking Draco this time. "The Cruciatus curse."

"Yes, yes. The torture curse" Then pointing his wand at the spider he said, "Crucio." Harry would have bet everything he owned that if spiders could this one would. Moody stopped looking up, "And can anyone give me the last curse?" Moody said looking around the room.

"How about you Miss Granger?" Moody asked looking at Hermione. "The killing curse." Hermione said quietly, looking at her lap.

Moody turned, faster than you would have thought possible from a man of his age, "Avada Kedavra." Moody said, pointing his wand at the spider.

The spider dropped dead in an instant, "These spells are serious, and you need to take this seriously all of you. For homework I want one foot on each curse. Class dismissed." Moody said.

Harry walked out of the class room feeling numb, was that really how his parents had died, there one minute and then gone the next? Harry thought, feeling ill he ran to the closest bathroom, Draco following close behind.

He reached the stall with seconds to spare, retching the toilet he fell to his knees and threw up all his breakfast.

Draco reached the bathroom a minute after Harry, he heard the undeniable sound of someone getting sick. Draco went over to Harry, standing behind him rubbing his back.

Harry stopped finally having no more in his stomach. "Come on Harry lets go to the Hospital Wing." Draco said softly, leading the younger boy to the infirmary.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Reaching their destination Draco ushered Harry in and on to one of the beds. Madame Pomfrey came bustling out and Draco hurried over to her to explain what had happened in class and after it. Draco had guessed why Harry had been sick.

Poppy went over to Harry, after selecting two potions from the cuboard in the back. "Here Harry, I want you to take these." Handing Harry a stomach soothing potion, sleeping draught, and a pair of pajamas for the boy to put on. Harry silently put on the pajamas handed to him, and then took the potions without protest.

What a great first day, Harry thought before falling into a peaceful sleep.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

So here it is. Please Review! I want to here your comments on the story. I will try to update soon.

Izzy


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: I'm so sorry I took so long to update. I really wanted to finish this chapter and get it up quickly, but real life decided to come in and mess it up with work, school, this convention thing. You get the gist of it. So sorry again. Here is the long awaited chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything you recognize belong J.K Rowling

Chapter 5

Harry was rather excited about the Quidditch try outs, sure there wouldn't actually be any matches but at least he would get to try to get on the team. Harry laid in bed Saturday morning thinking back on his talk with Severus after Moody's lesson.

***************** Flashback**************

Harry sat in Severus' office looking down at his hands as he waited for Severus to speak.

"Harry, you know its not your fault, correct?" Severus asked looking down at Harry.

"But it is! if i had not been born then Voldemort wouldn't have come after us and he wouldn't have killed my parents! If i hadn't been born then they would be alive, Remus would have his friends, and Sirius would still be free!"

Harry had started crying in the middle of his rant. Severus got up from his seat and went over to Harry. "Harry, you need to calm down. Its not your fault Lily wanted to have a son. She would never want you to think its your fault." Severus said, as he pulled the crying child into his arms.

They sat there for sometime. Harry mourned for the parents he never knew. At the Dursleys Harry was never aloud to cry, he was never aloud to mourn for his parents when he got older and was able to understand what had happened.

Severus just sat there and held him letting Harry slowly calm down. Once Harry had calmed he looked up into the professor's face, "Thank you."

"There is no need to thank me child. Now we should be heading up to the Great Hall. It's almost time for dinner." Severus said, standing up and dusting off his robes.

****************End of Flashback**************

Harry smiled after that he went down to see Severus every Friday night before dinner for tea and to talk. Severus was trying to have a better relationship with Harry he still felt a bit guilty about how he had treated Harry in the past .

Harry and Draco headed out to the Quidditch pitch. All the others arrived shortly after they did. Flint walked to the front and said, "Alright get into groups. A group of Seekers, and a group of Chassers."

As they split into groups Harry noticed how few people there were to try out. Draco and a boy named Shawn Birch were the only ones to try out for Chasser. While Harry and Blaise were trying out for Seeker.

Aiden the Keeper was sent up to take care of the Chassers try outs, while Flint took care of the Seekers try outs. Flint threw golf balls for them to catch, and had the Beaters come up with the bludgers and test their reflexes.

When they all flew back down Harry ran over to Draco. "Well how did you do" Harry asked. "Didn't miss a single shot!" Giving each other a high-five they went over to Flint to hear the results.

"You all did well. Potter you are the new Seeker, Zabini you are reserve. Malfoy you are the new Chasser, Birch you are reserve. I expect you to be just as good if not better next year. dismissed."

After running to tell Severus the news the boys went to the kitchens to get butterbeers to celebrate.

***********************************Time Jump**************************************  
October 30th

All of the students sat in the Great Hall chatting excitedly as they waited for the schools to arrive. They turned around as they heard the other students come in. The first to enter was Bauxbaton in the front was a women who was as tall if not taller than Hagrid.

The women walked up to the head table and sat next to McGonagal after greeting Dumbledore. The Bauxbaton students went over to join the Ravenclaw table.

Durmstrang came in behind a man with a curly mustach, and neatly trimmed beard. He was a very stern looking man with a cane that had a highly polished silver handle. He walked up to Dumbledore and greeted the man with a firm handshake and what looked to be a forced smile.

The Durmstrang students went to sit with the Slytherins. Dumbledore raised his hands for silence and began to speak.  
"Welcome honored guests, we are so happy to have you with us. Some announcements need to be made, but let us save this for later after the feast." Dumbledore sat down and food appeared on the tables.

Students chatted with the foreigners, talking about the tournament, and who they thought would be chosen.

When every one had had their fill the food vanished and Dumbledore stood from his seat.

"Now as I said we have some announcements to make, but first Argus bring forward the casket, if you please."

Filch brought a large box to the front of the room, and sat it down on the pedestal beside Dumbledore. "The winner of this tournament shall receive a thousand galleons prize. To enter the tournament you must simply place your name in the Goblet of Fire." and with that Dumbledore tapped the casket thrice with his wand.

the casket slowly melted into a beautiful, stone goblet. The goblet was full of bright blue flame. "Eternal glory, awaits the of the Triwizard Tournament, but I must warn you should you enter you stand. Alone. You shall have to face three dangerous tasks. Please make sure you are ready before you enter this tournament. Tomorrow the goblet shall give us the names of our three champions. Now that that is out of the way I believe it is time for us to head to bed. Goodnight."

All the students stood at the end of the speech and headed towards their common rooms. Draco and Theo were having a heated conversation about who would be chosen, Harry just watched in amusement as they reached their dorm.

"Well I'm going to grab a shower and head to bed." Harry said, grabbing his clothes and heading towards the dorms bathroom.

When he came back Blaise had joined the argument with Theo, and Draco. Harry just shook his head grinning and headed to his four poster. "Good night."

"G'night Harry." Draco said, they other boys did the same before getting up to change for bed having finished their argument after seeing the time.

Harry fell asleep with thoughts about the coming tournament, _one year where I'm not risking my life, a normal year for once. Finlay_. How very wrong he was.

*************************************

Harry, and Draco headed to Potions the next afternoon they had had a free period that morning.

"Who do you think the goblet will choose Draco?" Harry asked.

"I think Flint will, and Krum definitely. Not sure about Bouxbaton though." Draco replied as they reached the class room and claimed a desk.

"I think Angelina will. She would be a good champion." Harry said just as Severus came in and started them on brewing a sleeping draught.

Draco and Harry worked hard through their lesson. Harry carefully spooned the potion into the vial they had set aside for it and put to the teachers desk.

Severus nodded at Harry before returning to the papers he was currently grading.

After all the students were finished Snape dismissed them, and all the students quickly left for the Halloween feast.

The feast was loud to say the least. All the students were excited to hear who would be competing in the tournament.

Harry and Draco talked happily with there dorm mates about the coming tournament. What they thought the tasks would be, and who would compete.

"May I have your attention please," Dumbledore said, as he went to stand by the goblet. "It looks like the goblet is ready to choose our three champions. When you hear your name please head to the chamber through the door behind the teachers table. Once all three champions are chosen my colleges and I shall come and Mr. Ludo Bagman shall give you instructions on the first task."

Silence fell over the hall in anticipation for the goblets choice. All of the sudden the goblets fire flashed a bright red and out shot a small piece of paper that was burnt slightly around the edges.

"The champion for Durmstrang is... Victor Krum!" Dumbledore said the hall.

Immediately applause broke out around the hall. "I knew it vould be you Victor! Vell done!" Karkaroff could be heard yelling as the champion past the teachers table.

The next piece of paper came out same as the last. Silence again came over the hall as they heard the Headmaster say, "The champion for Bouxbaton is... Fleur Delacore!" Shouts, and applause were heard around the hall as a tall, beautiful girl with long blonde hair gracefully swept across the room to the door behind the teachers table.

The goblet let out another burst of flame and Dumbledore read out, "The Hogwarts champion is... Cedric Diggory!" The Hufflepuffs could be heard cheering and chanting Cedrics name.

"Quiet! Thank you, now we have our three champions, and the tournament has officially begun. Now my colleges and I shall..."

Dumbledore trailed off as the goblet let out another burst of flame. Dumbledore caught the parchment and stared at it. He slowly looked up and said quietly, "Harry Snape."

So review, please? I would love to hear from you so you can PM me or review my story. Thanks to my current readers, and any new ones who come! =)

Izzy


	6. Chapter 6

So... ya. It's been a while sorry. I have been busy with school and other stuff. But, when summer holidays start I promise to try to update more. Please don't kill me! If you kill me you won't hear anymore of the story 0.o

Thank you for thnking rationaly. Now, on with the story!

Chapter 6

_ "Harry Snape._"

Deadly silence filled the Hall, all heads turned towards Harry. Harry looked up surprise written all over his face, his eyes wide.

"Harry up here if you please." Dumbledore said, calmly motioning for Harry to come forward.

Harry sat there staring at Dumbledore, his eyes wide with surprise that was quickly becoming fear. "Go on Harry." Draco said, giving Harry a slight push in the direction of the Headmaster.

"Go down and wait in the chamber if you will." Dumbledore whispered to Harry as he reached the headmaster. Harry headed towards the door behind the teacher's table as the others had done.

He dared not look up and see the angry look that was sure to be on the potions masters face. The other champions looked up as Harry entered.

"Harry, is everything okay?" Cedric asked, seeing the look on the younger boys face. Harry remembered his first year and the sibling relationship they had formed. How coud he do this to the person he considered to be his brother?

_Flash Back_  
_ Harry was lost. Ron had still been asleep when he left. It was his first year at Hogwarts, and he was still learning how to navigate around the castle. _

_ He fell back as he walked right into someone, "Sorry, I didn't see you." Harry said quickly as he picked up his bag and looked up to see who he had run into. _

_ Harry saw three angry-looking second year Slytherins._

_ "Well, well, well... look what we have here. A little loan Gryffindor. I think he is in need of a lesson boys on how to treat his betters." The Slytherin in the middle sneered down at him, nodding for his friends to grab Harry._

_ Harry was terrified, thinking back to his last punishment with his Uncle as the tallest Slytherin pulled back his fist._

_ Harry flinched, waiting for the pain he knew would come. He waited, and nothing came he looked up to see a tall boy with golden brown hair, and dark hazel eyes holding on to the Slytherin's wrist. Keeping him from hitting the small frightened boy being held up by his companions._

_ "Let him go boys, or you will be in a lot more trouble then you already are in." the older boy said, in a low calm voice. The Slytherins hastened to obey self-preservation kicking in._

_ "I will be reporting you to your head of house next time I see him." The boy warned, "Now head to the Great Hall and then off to class. Professor Snape will be speaking with you soon."_

_ Once the Slytherins were gone, the teen crouched next to Harry who was currently curled up in a ball on the floor. _

_ "You alright? Don't worry the others are gone, I won't hurt you. My name is Cedric, whats yours?" Cedric said quietly to the small boy._

_ "I'm fine, my name is Harry." The child said in a small voice as he slowly un-curled himself, looking up at Cedric._

_ "It's nice to meet you Harry. Are you lost? Do you want me to show you the way to the Great Hall."_

_ Harry slowly nodded his head, as Cedric helped him to his feet. Cedric asked Harry many questions on the way to breakfast, like his favorite color, animal, food and such, trying to get to know the young Gryffindor._

_ "Would you like to sit with me for breakfast Harry?" Cedric asked as they reached the hall. Harry nodded hesitantly. _

_ Ever since that day Harry, and Cedric had grown closer. Trying to occasionally go for walks together around the grounds, or going down to the lake to skip stones. They wrote during the summers. They had grown to love each other like the siblings they dd not have._

_ Cedric was happy for Harry when he heard about the adoption. He was a bit disappointed that his family was not able to adopt him, but glad that Harry would never have to see his abusive Uncle ever again._

_ End of Flash_ Back

Harry looked up and met the worried eyes of his brother, shaking his head. Cedric moved towards his brother just as the professors, and judges entered the room.

Dumbledore stepped forward, "o compete! _Please_, sir isn't there some way i can get out of it?" Harry asked, starting to become frantic.

"I'm terribly sorry my boy Harry, I must ask you. Did you enter your name into the cup, or ask someone older to do it for you."

"No, sir! I promise I didn't I don't want ty, but you must compete or your magic will be lost

Cedric stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Harry, pulling him back against his chest comfortingly. "Headmaster, there must be something you can do." Cedric said, worried for his little brother.

"No, Mr Diggory. I am afraid there is not." Dumbledore said, shaking his head sadly.

The other adults dared not say anything seeing the look on the scared childs face. There was no way that you could fake the fear etched on the boys face. His normally bright twinkling emerald eyes were dull, and filling with tears.

Harry turned and buried his face in the older boys chest. He felt arms embrace him and held him as he cried. Cedric softly whispered words of comfort to the weeping child. _Why cant the poor kid just get a break, he didn't deserve any of this_. Cedric thought his eyes full of suppressed anger.

Everyone but Harry, and Cedric left the room. The Hogwarts professors heading to the Headmasters office to discuss the actions that were to be taken.

Severus stopped at the door on the way out saying quietly to Harry, "It will we be alright child we know you did not enter," before looking up at Cedric, "take care of him please Mr. Diggory."

"I will ,sir. Sir, may I take him with me to Hufflepuff common room?" Cedric asked, "he can stay the night with me, I don't think he would enjoy the party that the Gryffidors are sure to be putting together."

"Very well Mr. Diggory. I will see you both in the morning."

And with that the professor headed out of the room to give the boys some privacy. Harry looked up a few minutes later having finally stopped crying.

"I'm so sorry Cedric, I swear I didn't do it. I would never do that to you. You have to believe me!" Harry said, fearing that the elder boy would hate him.

"I know Harry, don't worry i believe you. Come on, lets head up to the common room." Cedric said, quietly to Harry.

"But-" Harry started only to be cut off by the Hufflepuff.

"No, no 'buts' about it. You're coming with me. I won leave you alone like this." Cedric said calmly, but firmly.

Harry just nodded, knowing it was of no use to fight.

When they reached the common room Cedric steered Harry to sit next to him on the couch.

"Why is the little cheat here?! He just stole all the glory from Hufflepuff! cant stand not having all the attention, huh Snape?!" Zacharia Smith spat bitterly at Harry.

Harry flinched back at the harsh words. "That's enough Smith. Harry did not enter himself the tournament, he doesn't know who did. So, if you dont like him being here the you can leave." Cedric said furiously to the arrogant fourth year.

"It's okay, Harry." Said one of Cedric's friends, "We believe you."

A majority of the Hufflepuffs nodded there agreement, knowing Harry well enough to know that he would never do anything like this to Cedric.

Harry simply nodded his thanks, leaning against Cedric's shoulder tiredly as the students went back to the party.

At about midnight the party ended and everyone headed to bed. Cedric pulled Harry up to the sixth year dorm. An extra bed with a set of set of pajamas folded neatly on top where next to Cedric's bed.

Harry changed and laid down in the four-poster. Falling asleep instantly as his head hit the pillow.

***************************************

So...what do you think about the sibling relationship between Cedric, and Harry? Unexpected right? Please feel free to PM me, or review the story with any questions you may have. I will try to answer them if possible.

Thanks for reading,

Izzy =)

p.s more reviews= more story


	7. Chapter 7

So... I have had a busy summer. I have been out of town for the majority of it. My apologies dear reviewers, I ask you not to kill me till later, or preferably not at all.

I don't own anything.  
Thank you to those who reviewed and added my story to their favorites list.

Chapter 7

Harry awoke early the next morning to sunlight hitting his face. He looked out the window to find the sun just over the horizon. He turned to see the seventh years still sound asleep.

He quietly climbed out of the four-poster hoping to get a moment of peace before the busy day began. Harry quickly changed into the clothes folded at the end of the bed, silently thanking Dumbledore for his logic.

Harry walked down to the Great Hall lost in thought. Will Dumbledore be able to fix this? Harry thought worriedly. Harry heard a squeak and looked up quickly to see a rat. A rat with a missing toe.

The raven haired boy had his wand out in a flash, the privet lessons his father had given him coming in to play. "Stupify," He shouted.

The rat fell to the ground, Harry dropped to the floor quickly picking up the unconscious animal and running off to the headmasters office. The stone gargoyle glared down at him.

"Uhhh, Lemon drops. Every flavor beans. No he hates those. Ummm... blood pops?"Harry tried, surprised as the statue moved out of the way at the last attempt.

"Professor Dumbledore! Please I need to speak with you its urgent!" Harry shouted rushing in to the office without knocking. The Headmaster looked up at him in surprise.

"What has you so riled up this early m'boy?" The bearded man asked calmly from behind his desk.

"I found Peter Headmaster! Look! We can free Sirius!" Harry said, with excitement.

"I see. Hmm... let me call the Minister, place Peter in here." Dumbledore said placing a transfigured cage on the desk as he moved over to the fireplace.

"Hello Minister, do you think you could spare a moment and come to my office. I have something quite important I need your help dealing with. Oh, and if you could bring a few aurors." The Headmaster spoke calmly to the face that had appeared in the fire.

"What is it Dumbledore? I have a lot to accomplish today." The Minister said impatiently as he stepped through the fireplace. Two others followed a tall dark skinned man, clad in black robes and wearing a gold earing.

The other was a short, slender women with short bubblegum pink hair, she was also wearing black robes. "I have here," Dumbledore said pointing at the cage, "Peter Pettigrew. I have been given evidence that it was in fact him who was the secret keeper for the Potters all those years ago."

"That is impossible, Pettigrew is dead. And we have proof that Black was their secret keeper." The Minister said.

"Well if you would please spare a moment of your time and allow me to give you proof otherwise. Miss Tonks if you would please cast the animages reverse spell, and we can clear up this whole matter." Dumbledore said, taking the rat out of the cage and placing it on the floor.

The short women stepped foward and pointed her wand at the rat and muttered, "converterent."

Slowly the rat transformed into the man they all knew to be Wormtail. The Minister and arours gasped in alarm. Tonks quickly cast ropes around the unconscious form.

"You see Minister it is in fact young Peter. Now how about we call Sirius and we can have Professor Snape administer some veritiseirum." Dumbledore said.

The old man walked over to Fawks whispering to the bird quietly. The bird nodded as if it understood what had been said, and vanished in a flash of fire. "Fawks shall have young Mister Black here in a moment."

Dumbledore walked back to the fireplace throwing in more floo powder, "Good morning Severus. Would you mind grabbing some veritiseirum and stepping through?"

A few minutes later Severus stepped out of the fireplace with a vile of a clear liquid in hand. "May ask why you are in need of my services Headmaster?" The Potions master asked, blank mask in place, trying to cover his surprise at seeing his son sitting in front of the Professors desk.

Just then Fawks flashed back in sitting on the shoulder of a much healthier looking Sirius Black

Immeadiatly two wands were pointed at him. Sirius held up his hands up showing he ment no harm.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, rushing to hug his godfather.

"Hey there kiddo." Sirius said lovingly hugging his godson.

"Mr. Black, as you can see we have young Peter here. So if you would allow Severus to administer some veritisirum we can get this whole mess cleared up.

"Of coarse Professor." Sirius replied letting go of Harry and seating himself in the seat provided.

Severus walked over and poured three drops of the clear liquid into Sirius' mouth.

Sirius' face became calm, his voice held no emotion as he was questioned by Kingsley. When Sirius was done telling his story they turned to look at Pettigrew's still form on the floor.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at man on the floor, muttering under his breath. Pettigrew sat up and looked around the room assessing his situation. His eyes filled with fear as he began to comprehend his situation.

"P-P-Professor y-you have t-t-to hel-p-p m-me. He is going to ki-" Pettigrew's stuttering was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Mr. Pettigrew we have already hear Mr. Blacks story do you have anything to add?" He said looking down at the rat expectantly.

"I'm s-sorry. He was g-g-going to kill m-me." Pettigrew said his voice full of terror.

Kingsley walked forward hiding his fury, he had been in auror training with Sirius, and James. They had grown close and he remembered going to there house and hanging out with them Remus, Lily, and baby Harry. He had been crushed at learning of their death.

Kingsley silently grabbed Pettigrew, walked over to the fire and disappearing into the green flames. Tonks followed after giving Sirius a hug and promising to visit soon.

"Mr. Black you the Ministry shall be putting 5000 galleons into your account per year of your imprisonment. Good day" And with that Fudge left the office.

"you're free Sirius!" Harry said with excitement.

"All thanks to you, kiddo," Sirius said smiling down at his godson.

"Harry you need to go eat, you have thirty minutes till class starts. Black I'd like a word." Severus said, arms crossed over his chest.

"I think I will join you Harry." Dumbldore said following Harry, and closing the door as they left.

"Black I have a proposal to make." Severus started before being interrupted.

"So Snape who is the unlucky girl that has stolen your frozen heart?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"Black!" Severus took a deep breath before continuing, "Harry has grown to attached to you to pull you out of his life. My proposal is... that we attempt to get along, for Harry's sake."

Sirius looked at him for a moment before replying. "I agree. But only for Harry's sake."

They both nodded in agreement before walking to the Great Hall.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hello! So I hope you enjoyed his new chapter. Please review the more reviews the faster I write. Feel free to PM me with any questions you might have.

Izzy


End file.
